Naruto a new version
by sehifona
Summary: Based on the original anime, Naruto has witness the village try to kill him. Before the village got him, a strange child appears out of nowhere. Who is she? Why does she has all of ten tail demon beasts? What does Naruto has anything to do with a destiny?


_**Naruto**_

By: **Sehi Fona**

Date: _11/26/15_

Title: **Naruto** \- _**Alternative ending part 1**_

Everything is peaceful for Hidden Leaf Village or so they thought. {KABOOM!} "AHHHHH!" People start to scream out of nowhere. "Damn it! Kyuubi No Kitsune is starting to attack the village! We must move in! Follow the Fourth Hokage!" The Third of Hokage commanded. "Yes, sir!" The Anbu and the Legend of Sannin and others shout.

The village is chaotic and destructive. No one can figure out what is going on, except of course The Fourth of Hokage and the wife of Hokage. "ROAR!" The fox shouted. The fox is uproar so loud that everything is shuttered the window. Unknown to everyone else, someone is coming toward the village.

"Huff. Huff." The sound of footstep is heavy and hard. The legs can being seen running really quickly to get the scene. The Fourth of Hokage is summoning the High priest of lord Toad. "This is end now! Gamma hold him off." The Fourth of Hokage said very calm. "Right! I'm on it. Kyuubi get ready for smack down!" The lord of Toad shout.

"Oh no! It already has be begun. I must get to the front of Kyuubi!" You can see a child was begin to panic then rush toward the scene. The Fourth of Hokage prepares to hand sign but he notices the child running toward the scene.

For the first time, he is shocked to discover who the child is. He quickly decides to use Kyuubi to seal inside of a child. As soon as Gamma manages to held on the Kyuubi down on the ground. "NOW, MINATO!" Gamma yells. "Right!" Minato said. He quickly snap the figure.

Minato, Kyuubi, Gamma, and the child disappeared. They appears in front of Kushia home. Kushia saw this sign. She quickly use a chakra chain to the Kyuubi. Finally, she realize there is a child next to her husband.

"How in the world is a child doing here?" Kushia shout. "Calm down, Kushia. She is a key for everything here. I am going to seal in that child." Minato tells her about the plan. Kushia blinks at him. "Are you serious? WE CANNOT INVOLVE HER IN THAT PLAN OF YOURS! It is too dangerous!" Kushia began to panic.

"Don't worry about it! She can handle these. At much it is pain to me. We want to get know you more but we must to do this. I hope you understand that, right?" Minato turns toward the child. The child nodded her head.

Minato can see it was a female. The body has a small of glass hour figure. Her beautiful design of a cloth are flowers in the center of a child chest and leafs attached to a bloom petal. Also it has a thin stem attached to a petal. Curly thin vine circle around the flower. She wears a nice blouse with a light lime colors. She has a transparent light green cover the blouse. Then she has a light pink slash white mini skirt. Her shoes is a pure white boots.

Amazing her looks, he thinks that she looks so innocent, yet child like appearance. Kushia can tell how special she is. But what kind of special is she? Minato quickly summon the seal in glows hand. As soon as his hand yellow glows, he rushes toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi tries to attack him but he is still stuck with damn lord of Toad.

Once he reaches Kyuubi side, Kyuubi starts to glow yellow. Then he also put the seal into a child whom she right next to him somehow without him knowing. Kyuubi transforms into a light orbs before enter a child body. Surprise she didn't knock her out of conscious, however, she remains stand still.

"DAMN YOU THE FOURTH OF HOKAGE!" That is the last thing they had heard before it was vanish. Minato and Kushia loose their energy during the fight. They starts to collapse and about to end of their life. The child was still shocked not moving an inch. Kushia turns her head at her and said, "Please do me a favor?"

A child finally shook her heads off to clear out then she looks at them with a sad look. "Please take care of our son?" Kushia begs her. "We wish that we can stay with him a little bit longer. I guess our destiny was not a kind to us."

"No need to say anything. I will do my best to grant your wish. I will sent a best seal able to make you live a long enough to see your child once more time." The child smiles. They shocked to hear that then they smiled at her. "A live soul reverse of time. When the time has come, you will return to this world once again. A Frozen Soul Taijutsu release!"

The child quickly make a hand sign by snake, fox, bear, and ox. The light starts to glow in front of a child. Pretty soon Minato and Kushia starts to glow green as well. Once it done, their body start to disappear one by one. "Tells him how much we love him. We hope he can find a happiness that we cannot give him. Thank you!" That is the last thing the child had heard before it was vanish.

Everyone is rushing toward the body once belong to Minato and Kushia. Unfortunately, they did not see a child stand right next to them. Only thing that left is a wet tears on the ground next to the body in the scene.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be reveal itself. Right now, just keep it a secret okay? Master Hokage, can you do that for me? If not do it for the child parent?" For some reason, the Third of Hokage can hear a child voice through the echo. "Whoever you are, I will do my best to keep it a secret."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. I hope he is please about it. When the time is come, I will tells him everything he needs to know. Unless you can tell him about it?" Again he can hear the voice continue to echo. Hokage closes his eye for moment to think about it then he decided to tell this person. "Alright, I will do it."

"Hehehe, thank you!" And that is the voice of a child disappear. Hokage frowns he realize that a child did not give him a name or anything to identify for him. All he knew about is this a small female and kind child.

"Sir, shall we look for a child?" The anbu asked. "No, leave the child be. Meanwhile you take care of this body. I will take care of a baby." With that Hokage walks off the screen.

End of _prologue_.

On the next chapter 2, Naruto is only 3 years old. The village is began to harass Naruto. Meanwhile A child came to the scene. Is she ally or foes? Stay tunes, my friend!


End file.
